1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath tub, and more particularly to a bath tub assembly having a mechanism for supporting the bath tub body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bath tub is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 and comprises a cement frame A having a hollow interior for receiving the bath tub body 1. An outlet D is formed in the bottom of the cement frame A. The bath tub body 1 includes a number of pads 11 provided on the bottom portion thereof for engaging with the bottom surface of the cement frame A. An aperture 12 is formed in the bottom portion and an orifice 14 is formed in the side portion of the bath tub body 1, the aperture 12 and the orifice 14 are connected to the outlet D by a tube 13. However, the pads 11 may not stably support the bottom portion of the bath tub body 1 and the bath tub body 1 is usually broken beginning from the bottom portion. In addition, the bath tub body 1 is solidly secured to the cement frame A and can not be easily disengaged from the cement frame A; i.e., the bath tub body may not be disengaged and reassembled in other place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bath tub assemblies.